The Flame
by x Ragdoll Kitty x
Summary: A young girl named Angel inherits a power from her Soul parents called the "Flame." The girl finds out what has happened to her parents and her family and friends and tries to stop it. She tries to get the Souls off but she is trying to evade capture by the Seekers and trying to get her friends and family back.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl named Angel inherits a power from her Soul parents called the "Flame." The Flame appears whenever the person is angry and can incinerate anything in it's path in seconds. The girl finds out what has happened to her parents and her family and friends and tries to stop it. She tries to get the Souls off but she is trying to evade capture by the Seekers and trying to get her family and friends back.

**Angel's point of view**

Waking up to sunlight streaming in through the window I pulled apart the curtain and looked outside. People are already outside taking advantage of the sun shine. People and probably strangers were talking nicely to other people and laughing. It looked like a kind of heaven. The one thing I could never get was why everyone has a silver ring around their eyes. I didn't have one. But I decided when I wanted to grow up I wanted to be a Healer.

"Angel breakfast is ready!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back. I opened my curtains fully and then got out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. Then I went downstairs. Our dog, a border collie named Jess was eating her breakfast. She didn't have a silver ring around her eyes so I knew I wasn't alone. Mom is just dishing out my breakfast and dad had just finished his. I sat down and Jess came to me and licked my hand. I ruffled her soft fur. I looked at mom and dad's eyes. They glinted silver in the light. Why didn't me and Jess have them?

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Angel?" She asked.

Why do you have silver eyes?" I asked. They didn't say anything for a moment.

"We... Have contact lenses on. We can't see without them and they make our eyes silver." She said. I considered it for a moment.

"Then the whole world has bad eyesight then." I said not really a question. Mom nodded. "I am going to work in a few minutes do you want to come with me, Angel?" Mom asked. I nodded.

A few minutes later after I had gotten dressed me and Mom went in the car and went to the Healing Facility where Mom worked. She parked the car then went through the doors. She got her coat on and clothes and then I followed her through the doors. I saw a sedated pretty woman on the white table and a tank containing something silver. While mom was pre-occupied I went over to the sleeping woman. She looked like she hadn't been home in a while. Her skin was slightly dirty and so were her clothes. Her trousers had rips and holes in then but I think they are intentional or un-intentional. There was a bottle of Sleep on the table next to her and I guessed she was going for operation. Then something strange happened.

The woman opened her eyes. I took the chance to shine light into her eye and there was no silver. I shined it into my own eye and their was no silver either. Looking at my mom still pre-occupied I whispered to the woman.

"Are you going for operation?" I whispered. The woman shook her eyes and frantically whispered.

"There're going to erase me. You have to get out of here. They will turn on you." She whispered. Im confused.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I'm human. Who you call your parents are aliens. They have taken over the planet. They arent your parents any..." she fell asleep. I noticed the spray. Mom smiled slightly.

"Sorry they get a little ... Weird."

"She was saying something. Something about invasion and aliens. What was it?" I asked. Mom looked towards the door then back at me.

"Not here. The ... Seekers might hear... They ... Capture weird humans. Just be quiet okay? Why don't you come with me and get something to eat?" I sighed and looked towards the woman. There was something mom wasn't telling me but I will find out. I followed mom out of the room.

A few minutes later I came out of the café and I saw the woman. I went up to her.

"Hey." I touched her shoulder. She turned around. She looked a lot cleaner but she had silver eyes. She didn't when I saw her. I backed away and ran towards mom.

"Mom lets go now. I'm tired and hungry." This is getting creepy. Mom nodded, said bye to her friends and took me home. As soon as I got back I went on the computer and typed 'human' in Google. It showed up the evolution and their behaviour etc. But not one picture had silver eyes. But I guess they couldn't be bothered with all that detail. So I typed in 'human with silver eyes' nothing came up. Some came with contacts but nothing else. I went to the library.

At the central library I went through the books. Slipping into the storeroom I found a box and it looked like it had human stuff in. I checked it. Even the picture with the most detailed picture of the eye didn't have any silver anywhere. Then I checked the other book and that one had a silver ring. There's something strange about the pictures. Just as my mind might have figures it out the books slammed shut.

"You should come home. Angel you shouldn't be going out without permission." Mom said. I shook my head.

"That woman was frightened mom. Seriously frightened. And now a few minutes later she all calm and happy. Plus her eyes change colour. What's that about?" I demanded. I noticed her holding something. "Whats that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Angel." Before I could blink the something came out and I smelled strawberries. Then I slipped into an un-conscious darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Mist (Angel's mother) point of view.**

I knew it would never work. Humans are always so observant and curious it was never going to last. Watching the Seeker's bring in my sleeping Angel I couldn't help but feel guilty. But she might try and claim the planet back, even though that was impossible on her own but with help it could turn into a blood bath.

Once they took her to the room and laid her on the table, one sprayed more Sleep to keep her sedated. I sat down and sighed quietly. One male Seeker came over to me.

"Why on Earth did you keep a human as your daughter?" he asked.

"She was beautiful without a Soul in her. And it was a challenge; having a Soul child is like ... Living with an adult." I replied.

"But you must have known the dangers of keeping a human child. When she started to figure out about her race you should have brought her in. In fact any indication that she was turning wild she should have been implanted." he said.

"What's your name?" I asked, slightly accusingly.

"Rains in Autumn. What's yours?" he replied with the same harshness.

"Shadow's Mist. My daughter may have been human but she was beautiful. And she was unique. Yes it was a surprise for her to find out about her race but that's the reason why I like her. She different and unique. And humans are curious as well. Thats the good part of their race."

"Whatever it is the human will go. We can't afford to have humans alive and wild here. Next thing you know they will form groups and turn violent." Rains in Autumn said and turned around back to the Seekers. I sighed.

**Angel's point of view**

Coming around from that spray thing I feel groggy. Then I hear voices and keep quiet.

"If she has been wild for this period of time we will need a strong Soul to erase her. We can't have a resistant host or one that takes control you know how dangerous that is." a woman said.

"Of course. We could have Wanderer but she has dissapeared and feared dead. Or fled to a different planet." a male said.

"I heard she had a resistant host." another said.

"Whatever it is she has gone. Let's focus back on the human before it wakes up." a female said.

"She's not an it. She's life like you or me. Nothing changes that." A different voice said. I opened my eyes a bit and saw mom ... Or alien or parasite now talking.

"She then. Have you got the Soul?" one asked. I tuned out. They were going to erase me? Make me like I never existed just so that ... Worm could live here? No wonder everyone is so nice and they have silver eyes. They're murderers.

Just then I felt my hands get warm. They were freezing a moment ago ... I thought more hateful things and sure enough my hands got hotter. I opened my eyes little bit and looked at my hands but nothing was there. So weird.

"Let's turn her over." I heard someone say. I slammed my eyes shut and hoped to god, who doesn't exist in my opinion, that they wouldn't notice my suddenly warm hands.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

"Bring her here." I heard someone else say. I got infuriated. My hands got hotter more of an un-comfortable heat now. I just wish my hands would set on fire or something. That would be useful.

I felt something slightly cold and slimy. Suddenly my hands felt like they had erupted. I rolled over and sure enough balls of fire, the flames you see in the fireplace were darting around bouncing and incinerating anything it touched. One shot past the slimy alien thing that the woman was holding and another slammed right into it, turning it to silver specks of dust.

I slid of the table and grabbed mom's hand. Come on we're getting out. And if you hand me over to the Seeker's your dead." She followed me.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry it is short couldn't really think of nothing else ... **

**Please review I would appreciate it and I will reply back to every review and you will get a cookie :D**


End file.
